A Friend Among Enemies
by SPARK187
Summary: This is based off the flashback scene from chapter six of Forbidden Love. Mostly Buttercup's POV
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup's POV

**This is a one shot based off the flashback scene from chapter six of _Forbidden Love_, but mostly from Buttercup's point of view. I want to give a special thanks to Mitchi-chan for giving me the idea to do this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't believe it. This was the first Saturday night we had off in weeks, and none of us could find anything good to do. Isn't this supposed to be the best time of our lives? After all, we were seventeen and seniors in high school. We could be going to a party tonight and having fun, but Blossom broke up with yet another one of her boyfriends. So she's feeling pretty depressed.

Why can't she do what I do when I'm feeling down? Punch out a few baddies and get on with your life, but no. Here she is crying over some snot-nosed punk who doesn't deserve her.

We were sitting around eating pizza and watching some sad romantic movie, and suddenly the hot line phone rang. _Great._ I thought. Now, it's time for some action.

"Hello, Mayor," Bubbles said, answering the phone. She paused for a second. "Sure, Mayor, we're on it." She hung up the phone and looked at us. "It's the Rowdy Ruff Boys again wreaking havoc downtown."

"Let's go," Blossom said as we flew out of the house.

Finally, we were getting some action. We made it to downtown in no time. There they were trashing up the place like usual. Damn, those Rowdy Ruff Boys, especially Butch. He always had that smug look on his face, but in a way he was cute. Too bad he was a bad guy. I flew right towards him and pounded him in his face. I had the upper hand this time, and he knew it.

He looked surprised, but got back up and went right for me. Damn! He got me good. I was lying on ground dazed a bit, but not out for the count. I got back up and that when it happened. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at me.

There was a big explosion and a bright yellow light. That's all I remembered before things faded to black.

**Butch's POV**

I looked down and saw Buttercup's lifeless body lying on the ground. What had I done? Was she dead? I checked for a pulse. She had one, and it was strong. Damn. That blast should have killed her, but here she was still alive. I picked up her unconscious body and joined my brothers. I looked down and saw that her two sisters were hurt too, but they were still conscious.

"Let's go, guys," I said.

Brick looked at me strangely as I carried Buttercup in my arms. "Why don't you just drop her and be done with it?" Brick asked.

"Brick, I can't do that. She's hurt." I flew ahead and didn't speak to either of my brothers, until we returned to Mojo's.

As we entered, Mojo was waiting for us. He wasn't too happy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"She's hurt," I said. "And I just couldn't leave her there."

"Don't look at us," Brick said. "It was Butch's idea."

"What is wrong with you boys?" Mojo screamed at us. "You were supposed to killed these Power Puffs, not invite them over."

"But Mojo," Boomer said. "She's no threat. Look at her."

Buttercup lay limp in my arms. At that moment, I didn't want to kill her. In fact, it was the opposite. I wanted to save her. It was a strange feeling. For years, I had been fighting her, and suddenly I wanted to protect her.

"We're not killing her," I said. Mojo knew I meant it.

Mojo approached me and eyed Buttercup from head to toe. "So weak, our enemy," Mojo said. "But we can't take any chances."

Mojo went into his lab as I sat down with Buttercup unconscious in my arms. I looked on her face, and even through her bruises I could see how beautiful she was.

He came back a few minutes later with a silver bracelet. I knew what that was, a power nullifying device.

"Mojo, you can put that on her," I said. "Without her powers, she'll die."

"The sooner the better," he said and clamped in onto her wrist, before I could stop him. Only he knew the code to release it. Beads of sweat formed on her brow, and I felt her body going cold.

"Mojo, you're killing her," I shouted. "I'm not going to let her die. Alive she's a hostage, but dead..."

"Do with her what you will, but that device stays put."

"Fine," I said and carried her back to my room.

I laid her on my bed and covered her with a blanket. Then I went to the bathroom to get a warm rag to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She was so still and helpless at that moment. I escaped the fight with just a few scrapes and bruises.

Her body was so cold that I thought for sure she would die. I felt sick thinking about it. For some reason, I didn't want her to die.

I stripped down to my boxers and stripped her body down to her underwear. God, she was beautiful. Damn, I had to stop thinking that way. I lay down in the bed next to her, hoping my body heat would warm hers. That night I held her in my arms and felt her body beginning to warm. She was still unconscious when I drifted off.

**Buttercup's POV**

Suddenly my eyes opened and felt my whole body ache. I wondered where I was. I realized that I wasn't alone. Someone was on top of me. When I realized who it was, I started to scream.

"Get off me!" I screamed and slapped him in that face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I tried fighting him, but I was so weak. He quickly grabbed my arms and held me down.

"Stop it! Buttercup," he shouted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Liar!" I screamed at him. I noticed that my clothes were off which added to my horror. "What did you do to me?"

He was on top of me, trying hard to hold me down. "Buttercup, stop!" he shouted.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I squirmed under his grip, but he was still too strong for me. "Please, let me go," I cried. Couldn't he see that I was scared and upset? "Why are you going this?"

"So Mojo doesn't kill you," he said. I looked into his eyes, and for some strange reason I didn't see any malice, only concern. Was this a ploy just to trick me? In my weakened state, he could have easily killed me. Why was he showing all this concern? "Please, just stay quiet," he said in a soft voice. "I promise that I'll get you out of here."

"Okay," I whispered to him, my voice trembling. He was looking down at me so intensely that it was making me tremble. Then I looked down and realized why. I was practically naked, only being in my bra and panties. "But why am I..." I started to say and felt myself blush.

"Oh, that," he said, getting off of me. "Your body temperature was low. You would have died if I didn't sleep here with you. Don't worry. I didn't do anything... indecent?"

It was a relief to hear him say that. I just hoped it was true. I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy and held my head and groaned. "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Please, just lay back down," he said. I did as he asked, still too weak to protest, so I remained quiet. Why did I suddenly trust him? I didn't understand. Something inside told me that he wasn't going to hurt me. "Stay here," he said. "And I'll go get you something to eat." I nodded in agreement and snuggled into his bed. He smiled at me, and something came to my mind, something exciting and disturbing. What if something did happen last night, part of me wished it had. I watched him out of the corner on my eye as he put on some clothes. I felt something wet between my legs. What was happening to me? Did I want him? I blocked that thought from my mind as he walked to the door. He left the room and locked the door behind him. That's when it dawned on me that I was his prisoner.

I just had to get out of here, no matter what. I threw the blankets off of me and tried to sit up. I was dizzy but managed to maintain my sitting position. I was able to rise to my feet, but I lost my balance and fell. Still, I was determined to escape. I started to crawl to the door, but before I could reach it he came back in.

I tried to lift myself up, but my vision became blurred and my arms weakened so much that I collapsed onto the floor. The next thing I knew I was in his arms. He laid me back down on the bed and sat down next to me.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded to know.

"I want out of here," I snapped at him.

"That will take time," he said. "You're too weak to go anywhere, so would you just let me take care of you?"

I looked down and noticed the shiny bracelet on my arm_. _"What the hell is this thing?"

"Mojo put it on you," he said. "It nullifies your powers."

"Get it off me," I demanded.

"I can't," he said. "Only Mojo knows the code, but don't worry. I'll get that thing off you somehow, but you just have to trust me."

I turned away from him, wondering why he was doing this. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

He refused to answer me and just grabbed a tray off the floor and went to the door and locked it. He walked back over to me and sat down next to me. "I brought you some breakfast."

Out of my stubbornness I turned away and said, "I don't want it."

"Buttercup, don't be stubborn," he said. "You need to eat."

I managed to sit up a little, and I looked at him. I was still determined to be abstinent, and I realized I was sitting there so exposed. "I don't like you sitting there staring at me in my underwear."

"Okay, fine," he said and went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt with a green lightning bolt printed on it. "Here, put this on."

Well, this was better than nothing. It made me uncomfortable having him staring at my breasts. "Thank you," I said as he helped me pulled it over my head.

"Now, will you eat?" he asked. I nodded in agreement as he picked up the bowl of oatmeal and spooned some and lifted it to my mouth.

"I can..." before I could finish speaking he shoved the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed it, but he really pissed me off. "Why did you do that?" I screamed at him. "I'm not a baby. I can feed myself."

"Buttercup, you can barely sit up," he said. "Just let me take care of you. You don't do exactly as I say, and Mojo and my brothers are going to kill you. Understand?"

That sent a cold shiver up my spine. "Yeah," I said but my body started to shake. It was strange that he was trying to comfort me.

"It'll be okay," he said in a soft voice, putting his hand on the back of my head. He was so gentle and sweet, but he really didn't have to be. After all, I was his prisoner. Why all the care and concern? "Buttercup, I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

He fed me the rest of the oatmeal and helped me wash it down with a glass of orange juice.

"How do you feel now?" he asked. I leaned back against him, feeling so wiped out.

"Tired," I simply said.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and he laid me back down on the bed. I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember much about the next few days, just Butch bringing me food, helping me to the bathroom and watching over me. I never saw Mojo or any of his brothers. I wondered if he had anything to do with that.

I felt myself getting stronger as the days passed, but I wondered what would happen to me when I was better. Plus, with this bracelet on me, I couldn't use my powers. It made me I feel so helpless. I wondered if I could really trust Butch. Why was he doing this? The thought kept going through my head.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, which startled me awake. I gasped when I heard the banging.

Butch turned to me. He must have seen the frightened look on my face. "Don't worry," he said, and caressed my cheek. I lay back down as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

I listened closely and could hear the conversation going on outside the door.

"Hey, what's going on, Butch?" It was Brick's voice. "Why are you protecting her?"

"I don't know." I heard him say. "When I saw her there so helpless, something... I don't know. I just couldn't let Mojo kill her. That's all."

"You better be careful, or Mojo just might kill you." That statement scared me. What if Mojo did kill him? And why did I care?

"I'll take my chances," he said and unlocked the door and came back in.

I was sitting up in bed and staring at him. I remembered what Brick asked him and decided I needed an answer to that question. "You never really answered the question," I said. Butch looked so confused.

He came up to me and sat down next to me. "What question?"

"Why did you save me when Mojo could have just killed me?"

"I don't know," he said and looked away from me. "I just couldn't."

I put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me. It hit me then and there. "I know," I said. I looked deep into his eyes, and I could see it. Without thinking, I leaned towards him and pressed my lips on his. Some sort of electricity went through me, and I just couldn't stop myself.

I'm not sure why, but he broke off the kiss and looked into my eyes. There was a stunned expression on his face. "Why did you do that?" he asked me.

"Because you wanted me to," I said, and I kissed him again.

Something strange came over him at that moment, and he lowered me onto the bed, kissing me fiercely. I could have screamed out for him to stop, but I didn't. I couldn't understand why. Why was I letting him do this to me? Would he have stopped, or would he have forced himself on me? When he looked into my eyes there was no malice or ill will. So whatever fear I had melted away.

I saw a look of hunger in his eyes, and I knew it was in mine as well. He took off his shirt and stared into my eyes. I stared at his chest and couldn't help myself. I wanted to touch him so badly. I glided my hands down his chest, and the hunger in his eyes became more apparent.

He hovered over me and took off the shirt he had given me to wear. Still, I didn't try to stop him. It was just the opposite. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him as he touched his lips to mine. I opened my mouth and glided my tongue over his. The taste was so sweet, and I just had to have more.

He reached his hands around to my back and undid the clasp on my bra strap. He broke off our kiss for an instant to remove it completely. I lay against the pillows, as my breathing slowed down. I inched down my panties and kicked them off. I lay there, spreading my legs just slightly.

"Now, you see me," I said, just above a whisper. "Now, I want to see you."

He didn't say a word as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers. I just stared at him with lust in my eyes.

He crawled back onto the bed and went for my lips again. He worked his way down to my neck, gliding his tongue up and down. I moaned softly, and his hands found their way to my breasts. I continued to moan as his tongue found its way down to my left breast. Oh, god, I wanted more. Everything he was doing to me felt so good. My hands found their way to the back of his head, and my fingers ran through his hair. He just seemed to get more aggressive after that, and I loved it.

"Do you want me?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Hell, yeah."

"Then take it," she whispered.

Still, I didn't understand why I was letting him do this to me. All I knew was that I didn't want him to stop. Was this just sex, or was he making love to me? At that moment I didn't care. It wasn't enough. I wanted more, and I wanted Butch to give it to me.

I spread her legs, and I felt something enter me. I felt so wet down there, and I knew he had done this to me. My body temperature was rising by the second, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't care that he was my enemy. I wanted him inside me so badly, and I could tell he wanted it, too. Finally I could feel him slide inside me, but suddenly I felt a surge of unbearable pain. I screamed out.

"Hey, did I hurt you?" he asked me.

"No, not really," I said not being completely truthful with him. I screamed out again as he thrust inside me again.

He looked upon her face, and I knew he could see the tears in my eyes. "Are you in pain?" I couldn't believe he asked that question. It's like he really cared about me. Truth was I still felt a little pain, but mixed with pleasure as well.

I didn't want this to end just yet, so I shook my head. "No," I said breathlessly. "I just never done this before." I couldn't believe I told him that.

"What?" There was a look of astonishment on his face.

I pressed my lips on his. It must have ignited something in him, because he continued to thrust inside me. I continued to scream out, and my body started to shake. He held my arms down and continued with his rhythm.

The pain I felt completely left me, because I felt myself smile as the rush consumed me. I lost all control as my eyes rolled back in my head. I felt him release himself inside me as his body collapsed on top of mine.

Our bodies were still hot and sweaty as he pulled out of me. He lay down next to me and looked down between my legs. There was a patch of blood on the sheet. He looked deep into my eyes with a sort of guilty look on his face.

"Buttercup," he said. "You're really a virgin?"

"Not anymore," I said, and leaned over and kissed him.

`"Why?" he asked me. "You could have said no."

"I wanted to," was all I could think of to say. "And I wanted to... with you." It started to worry me that he felt so guilty about what we had done. "Do you regret being with me?"

"Hell, no," he said and lifted up his head and kissed me again.

By the next day I was able to stand. He still couldn't get the bracelet off of me, but I didn't care. Somehow I didn't want to leave him. He brought in some dinner for both of us, Chinese takeout. My mouth started to water as I took in the smell.

"I didn't know what you liked," he said, as he sat down next to me. "So I brought you a little bit of everything."

"Thanks," I said and dipped one of the steamed dumplings and took a bite. "It's good."

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just wish I could get this stupid thing off."

"I'll find a way," he said. I took a few bits of the rice and washed it down with some juice.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

A knock came to the door. I jumped, startled by the noise. He went over to the door and opened it. It was Brick again.

"What?" he snapped at him.

I couldn't hear a lot of the conversation since they were mostly whispering. I ate what was left of the food, until Butch came back over to me.

He closed the door and looked back over at me. I still had his T-shirt on. He sat down next to me. He took hold of my arm, the one that held the bracelet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He hit something on it, and it fell off. There was a surge of power radiating within me. Then I realized that my powers were back. Butch was scared for a moment, like he thought I might hurt him. I stood up and gave him an intense look.

"Buttercup, don't," he said. "I promised to get you out of here, and I will."

I came towards him and grabbed him, kissing him hard. He started to feel up my T-shirt as I kissed him down his neck and behind his ear. I wanted him again, and I think he could feel it. I heard him moan softly. Then he suddenly stopped me.

"Buttercup," he said, almost breathless. "We have to stop."

"Why?" I asked and continued to kiss him. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"Yeah, I want you, but I have to get you out of here. Mojo is on his way back, and he not in a good mood. He'll kill you."

I stopped kissing him and looked into him eyes. "Then why don't you hand me over to him?"

"Because I don't want him to hurt you," he said. "Now, come on." He took my hand and led me out of the room.

He led me down to the back exit. With my powers being back I flew with him high up into the clouds, until we were out of sight. He had his arms around me as we flew through the air. It was so exhilarating. It was dark out as we flew down towards my house. We landed a good distance so no one would see.

"So what happens now?" I asked. My eyes dropped. The last thing I wanted to do was leave him.

"I don't know," he said and cupped my face in him hands and kissed me. We wrapped ourselves around each other for what felt like an eternity, until we had no choice to break apart.

I was silent as I walked towards my house. I looked back a few times. There were tears in my eyes, and I think he saw it. I looked back one last time, before I opened the door. He had disappeared, and suddenly my heart ached for him.

I walked in to see my sisters in the living room with our dad in a deep discussion. I had a feeling it was about me.

"Hey, everyone," I said. They all looked up in astonishment and ran to me and hugged me.

"Buttercup, we were so worried," Bubbles squeaked out practically straggling me.

"Are you okay?" Blossom said through her tears. "When we couldn't find you, we thought..."

"Really, I'm okay," I said. "Someone found me, and took care of me." I didn't give them any more details then that.

Dad just hugged me and cried. "Buttercup, I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I'm home now, and that's all that matters." He let go of me and just looked at me.

Somehow, I was different. I wasn't the same girl I was before all this happened. I wondered if they noticed. If they did, they didn't say anything.

"Look, guys, I'm really tired. I just thought I'd go up to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Alright, honey," Dad said. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," I said, and I walked up the stairs to my room.

Somehow, I didn't feel like flying. When got to my room I closed the door and realized that I was still wearing Butch's T-shirt. I couldn't bear the thought of taking it off. I lay in my bed and wondered what would happen now. Were we still enemies, or friends, or lovers? Or were we a combination of all three? I just wasn't sure, but I hoped to find out.

**Well, that's the end. I hope I did a good job. I always worry that the story isn't good enough. So, drop me a line and let me know what you think. See you next story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Butch's POV

**This basically an extended version of that flash back scene from Butch's POV. I hope you like it.**

**Butch's POV**

It was a day like any other day. Mojo had another take over the world scheme. Sometimes I wished he would just give it up. Didn't he see his plans never worked, not as long as the Power Puff Girls were there? They always seemed to be one step ahead of us. God, I hated those girls. I figured that you can't trust females anyway, but I sure loved fighting with Buttercup. That girl could punch. Somehow, I didn't mind taking a beating from her.

We were all just sitting in the living room. Boomer was watching television, while Brick was reading some book I couldn't pronounce the title of. I just sat there bored to tears. How I wished I could get some action. I didn't want to get soft, and I figured I could use a good workout.

Mojo came into the room demanding our attention. "Boys, I have a job for you," he said.

_Finally, something to do_, I thought. "Yeah, what?" I said. I sounded disinterested, but really I couldn't wait to get back out there.

"I have a new plan for getting rid of the Power Puff Girls," Mojo said.

"Oh, come on," Brick said. "Mojo, we've tried everything. Nothing works." Brick smirked slyly. "Besides they're kind of..."

"Oh, shut up," Boomer said, "always thinking with your cock, Brick."

"And you don't," Brick fired back at him. "I see the way you look at the blonde. Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's you and that redhead. You get a hard on every time you see her. I wouldn't be surprised if you already banged her."

"Boys!" Mojo shouted so loud the whole place shook. "I want those girls dead, and you three are the only ones who can do it."

I perked up suddenly interested in the proposition. "And just how are we to do that?" I asked.

Mojo's paw was in a fist. He unfolded it to reveal a device. It was small, in fact almost microscopic. "This device shall be their demise, and then there would be no one to stop us."

Not again, I thought. It was another stupid scheme. I didn't care, as long as I could get out of this place and get a little action. As a plus, I'd get to beat on those PP girls.

"Okay, I'm in," I said. I grabbed the device from Mojo. "How does this dumb thing work?"

He snatched is back and screamed. "Are you crazy? This thing is lethal. One wrong move and boom, gone, done, zap, finished, dead!"

"Whatever," I said. Both my brothers looked scared. God, they could be such wusses. Maybe I just had a death wish. Well, that didn't matter, anything to break this boredom.

Mojo gave us a run down and how to work the devices, which was much like a grenade. One direct hit was all it would take. I thought about it. Did I really want to kill those girls? Did any of us? It didn't matter. He was our mentor, and we had no choice but to do what he wanted.

"Okay, guys," Brick said. "Let's go."

We were all out for blood, Power Puff blood, and we were about to get it.

We all flew to downtown Townsville and started on a rampage. That would get those girls' attention. It didn't take long, because they showed up in no time. They didn't look too happy. Buttercup stared straight at me. I thought I shouldn't disappoint her and flew straight at her. I gave her smug look. That always seemed to piss her off. It's a shame she had to be a crime fighter. The mayhem I could cause with that girl. I got tingles just thinking about it. She flew right towards me and pounded me in the face. I hated it when she had the upper hand. Well, I'd show her who was superior.

I got back up and went right for her. I slammed her right into ground. She was lying on ground a bit dazed, but she quickly got up. I was glad. I hated when an opponent went down too quickly. I was in the mood for a sweet victory, and I was going to get it. As she rose up again I made my move. I took the device out of my pocket and threw it at her.

I was laughing on the inside as I heard the big explosion and bright yellow light. I was thrown back and hit the wall. I had a few bruises, but nothing was broken. I looked over at my brothers. They were injured as well. The girls were much worse off than we were. We had to get out of there fast.

Blossom and Bubbles were hurt bad, but still mobile, but Buttercup was hurt worst of all. She was unconscious.

I looked down and saw Buttercup's lifeless body lying on the ground. What had I done? Was she dead? I checked for a pulse. She had one, and it was strong. Damn. That blast should have killed her, but here she was still alive. I picked up her unconscious body and joined my brothers. I looked down and saw that her two sisters were hurt too, but they were still conscious.

"Let's go, guys," I said.

Brick looked at me strangely as I carried Buttercup in my arms. "Why don't you just drop her and be done with it?" Brick asked.

"Brick, I can't do that. She's hurt." I flew ahead and didn't speak to either of my brothers until we returned to Mojo's.

As we entered, Mojo was waiting for us, and he wasn't too happy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"She's hurt," I said. "And I just couldn't leave her there."

"Don't look at us," Brick said. "It was Butch's idea."

"What is wrong with you boys?" Mojo screamed at us. "You were supposed to killed these Power Puffs, not invite them over."

"But Mojo," Boomer said. "She's no threat. Look at her."

Buttercup lay limp in my arms. At that moment I didn't want to kill her. In fact, it was the opposite. I wanted to save her. It was a strange feeling. For years, I had been fighting her, and suddenly I wanted to protect her.

"We're not killing her," I said. Mojo knew I meant it.

Mojo approached me and eyed Buttercup from head to toe. "So weak, our enemy," Mojo said. "But we can't take any chances."

Mojo went into his lab, as I sat down with Buttercup unconscious in my arms. I looked on her face, and even through her bruises I could see how beautiful she was.

He came back a few minutes later with a silver bracelet. I knew what that was, a power nullifying device.

"Mojo, you can't put that on her," I said. "Without her powers, she'll die."

"The sooner the better," he said and clamped in unto her wrist before I could stop him. Only he knew the code to release it. Beads of sweat formed on her brow, and I felt her body going cold.

"Mojo, you're killing her," I shouted. "I'm not going to let her die. Alive she's a hostage, but dead..."

"Do with her what you will, but that device stays put."

"Fine," I said and carried her back to my room.

I laid her on my bed and covered her with a blanket. Then I went to the bathroom to get a cold rag to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She was so still and helpless at that moment, and I escaped the fight with just a few scrapes and bruises.

Her body was so cold that I thought for sure she would die. I felt sick thinking about it. For some reason I didn't want her to die.

I stripped down to my boxers and stripped her body down to her underwear. God, she was beautiful. Damn, I had to stop thinking that way. I lay down in bed next to her, hoping my body heat would warm hers. That night I held her in my arms, and felt her body beginning to warm. She was still unconscious when I drifted off, but I soon woke to screams.

I felt a sting to my face and realized that Buttercup had awakened. I quickly grabbed her arms and held her down. "Stop it! Buttercup, I don't want to hurt you."

"Liar!" she screamed at me. "What did you do to me?"

I was on top of her, trying hard to hold her down, but even without her powers she was still strong. "Buttercup, stop!"

"Let me go!" she screamed. She squirmed under my grip, but I was still too strong for her. "Please, let me go." She was no longer screaming. She was crying. It was obvious that she was scared and upset. "Why are you going this?"

"So Mojo doesn't kill you," I said. She looked into my eyes. She must have seen something there, because she stopped fighting. "Please, just stay quiet, and I promise that I'll get you out of here."

"Okay," she whispered to me in a trembling voice. She looked down and noticed that she was in nothing in her bra and panties. "But why am I..."

"Oh, that," I said, getting off of her. "Your body temperature was low. You would have died if I didn't sleep here with you. Don't worry. I didn't do anything... indecent?"

She tried to sit up, but she held her head and groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Please, just lay back down," I said. She did as I asked. She remained quiet. I couldn't understand why she was trusting me so much. "Stay here, and I'll go get you something to eat." She nodded in agreement and snuggled into my bed.

I liked the idea of her there, and I started to have all these weird fantasies. She watched me out of the corner on her eye as the put on some clothes. I was starting to get a hard on just thinking about her looking at me. I left the room and locked the door behind me.

I knew she would try to plan an escape, but in her condition I knew she wouldn't make it. Mojo or one of my brothers would end up killing her for sure. I just hoped she wasn't too angry with me.

I went into the kitchen and made her some hot oatmeal. I wasn't sure if she was strong enough for solid foods. I also poured her a tall glass of orange juice and put it on a tray and walked back to my room.

When I unlocked the door I found her lying on the floor a few feet from the door. I quickly put down the tray and ran to her. I picked her up off the floor. She felt so light in my arms. I laid her back down on my bed.

I sat down next to her. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I want out of here," she snapped at me.

"That will take time," I said. "You're too weak to go anywhere, so would you just let me take care of you?"

"What the hell is this thing on my arm?"

"Mojo put it on you," I said. "It nullifies your powers."

"Get it off me," she demanded.

"I can't," I said. "Only Mojo knows the code. Don't worry. I'll get that thing off you somehow, but you just have to trust me."

She turned away. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

I ignored her question, and I grabbed the tray off the floor and went to the door and locked it. I walked back over to her. "I brought you some breakfast."

She turned away and said, "I don't want it."

"Buttercup, don't be stubborn," I said. "You need to eat."

She managed to sit up a little, and she looked at me. "I don't like you sitting there staring at me in my underwear."

"Okay, fine," I said and went over to my dresser drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt with a green lightning bolt printed on it. "Here, put this on."

She complied, saying, "Thank you." I helped her pulled it over her head.

"Now, will you eat?" I asked. She nodded. I picked up the bowl of oatmeal and spooned some and lifted it to her mouth.

"I can..." before she could finish speaking I shoved the spoon in her mouth. She swallowed it, but she became very angry. "Why did you do that? I'm not a baby. I can feed myself."

"Buttercup, you can barely sit up," I said. "Just let me take care of you. You don't do exactly as I say, and Mojo and my brothers are going to kill you. Understand?"

"Yeah," she said. Her body started to shake, and I tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay," I said, putting my hand on the back of her head. I was gentle with her, and I think she could tell that I meant to be. "Buttercup, I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

I fed her the rest of the oatmeal and helped her swallow the orange juice down.

"How do you feel now?" I asked, as she leaned back against me.

"Tired," she said.

I saw that her eyelids were getting heavy, and I laid her back down on the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. I just stayed there and watched her for the longest time.

A few days later I was lying in bed early in the morning. Buttercup was slowly recovering which made me more nervous about her safety. I heard a knock at my door. The noise startled Buttercup awake. She gasped when she heard the banging.

"Don't worry," I said, and caressed her cheek. She lay back down as I left the room and locked the door behind me.

It was one of my brothers on the other side. "Hey, what's going on, Butch?" Brick asked me. "Why are you protecting her?"

"I don't know," I said. "When I saw her there so helpless, something... I don't know. I just couldn't let Mojo kill her. That's all."

"You better be careful, or Mojo just might kill you."

"I'll take my chances," I said and unlocked the door and went back in.

Buttercup was awake and staring at me. "You never really answered the question."

I came up to her and sat down next to her. "What question?"

"Why did you save me when Mojo could have just killed me?"

"I don't know," I said, looking away from her. "I just couldn't."

She put her hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at her. "I know," she said. She leaned towards me and pressed her lips on mine. Damn! She tasted good.

She surprised me, and I broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. I was just so stunned by her actions. "Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Because you wanted me to," she said and kissed me again.

This time I just couldn't control myself. I wanted her like I never wanted anything in my life. I lowered her onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. She didn't once protest. If she had I would have stopped. I looked into her eyes and saw no fear. I should have. We were enemies. All I saw was a look of hunger that matched my own. I took off my shirt and stared into her eyes. Her hands glided down my chest, making me want her more.

I hovered over her and took off the shirt I had given her. Still she did not protest. Instead she wrapped her arms around me and touched her lips to mine. She opened her mouth and glided her tongue over mine.

I reached my hands around to her back and undid the clasp on her bra strap. I broke off our kiss for an instant to remove it completely. She was so beautiful lying against the pillows. She slowed her breathing as she inched down her panties. She kicked them off and lay there, spreading her legs just slightly.

"Now, you see me," she said, just above a whisper. "Now, I want to see you."

How could I say no to a request such as that? I stood up and removed my pants and boxers. She stared at me with a certain amount of animal lust in her eyes.

I crawled back onto the bed and went for her lips again. I worked my way down to her neck, gliding my tongue up and down. She moaned softly, and my hands found their way to her breasts. She continued to moan as my tongue found its way down to her left breast. I couldn't help myself. I just had to have a taste. Her hands found their way to the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair. God, she was making me crazy.

"Do you want me?" she whispered in my ear.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Hell, yeah."

"Then take it," she whispered.

I couldn't believe she was letting me do this. Why? A few days earlier I tried to kill her in a fight. Now, she was letting me make love to her? No, this was just sex. That's what I told myself.

She spread her legs, and I felt her and realized how wet she was. Did I do this to her? I must have? Why was I questioning it? Here I was with a hot naked girl in my bed. Why did I care? She wanted it, and I wanted it, too. I entered her, eager to be inside her. I heard her scream out. Was it pain or was she really enjoying this?

"Hey, did I hurt you?" I asked her.

"No, not really," she said, but screamed out again as I thrust inside her a second time.

I looked upon her face to see a few tears. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "No," she said breathless. "I just never done this before."

"What?"

She pressed her lips on mine. I lost all good sense after that and continued to thrust inside her. She continued to scream out and her body started to shake. I held her arms down and continued with my rhythm.

The pain she felt must have subsided, because she wore a smile on her face as she reached her climax. I finally released myself inside her and collapsed on top of her.

Our bodies were still hot and sweaty as I pulled out of her. I lay next to her and noticed a patch of blood on the sheet. That's when I realized she was telling the truth.

"Buttercup," I said, looking into her eyes. "You're really a virgin?"

"Not anymore," she said, and leaned over and kissed me.

"Why?" I asked. "You could have said no."

"I wanted to," she said. "And I wanted to with you. Do you regret being with me?"

"Hell, no," I said and lifted up my head and kissed her again.

By the next day she was able to stand. I still couldn't get the bracelet off of her, but that didn't seem to matter. I brought some dinner for both of us, Chinese takeout, since no one wanted to cook that day.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I brought you a little bit of everything."

"Thanks," she said and dipped one of the steamed dumplings and took a bite. "It's good."

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just wish I could get this stupid thing off."

"I'll find a way," I said. She took a few bits of the rice and washed it down with some juice. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

A knock came to my door. Buttercup jumped. She was startled by the noise. I went over to the door and opened it. It was Brick again.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You better get her out of here, and I mean tonight. Mojo's on the warpath, and she's an easy target. Look, I did something for you, and you're going to owe me big time." Brick handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"This is the code to unlock that device. So I suggest you use it, and get her out of here."

"Don't worry, I will," I said. "Where's Mojo?'

"He's not back yet, so you better make it fast."

I closed the door and looked back over at Buttercup. She still had my T-shirt on, and she looked over at me. I sat down next to her. I took her arm, the one that held the bracelet.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

I punched in the code and the thing fell off. There was a surge of power radiating from her. She looked as though she wanted to knock me through the wall. She stood up and gave me an intense look.

"Buttercup, don't," I said. "I promised to get you out of here, and I will."

She came towards me and grabbed me, kissing me hard. I started to feel up her T-shirt as she kissed me down my neck and behind my ear. Damn. Was this what she was like with her powers? No, I couldn't do this now. I had to get her to safety.

"Buttercup," I said, almost breathless. "We have to stop."

"Why?" she asked and continued to kissed me. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"Yeah, I want you, but I have to get you out of here. Mojo is on his way back, and he's not in a good mood. He'll kill you."

She stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "Then why don't you hand me over to him?"

"Because I don't want him to hurt you," I said. "Now, come on." I took her hand and led her out of the room.

Brick and Boomer were in the living room, so I led her down the secret exit. With her having her powers back I flew with her up high into the clouds, until we were out of sight. It was dark out as we flew down towards her home.

"So what happens now?" she asked. She looked sad as I saw her eyes drop.

"I don't know," I said and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. We wrapped ourselves around each other for what felt like eternity, until we had no choice but to break apart.

She was silent as she walked towards her house. She looked back a few times, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I couldn't take her looking back at me again with those sad eyes, so I took off into the skies. I flew high in the clouds and kept flying until I had no more energy.

All I could think about was her lying in my bed next to me, feeling her soft skin. The girl was as tough as nails, but still so delicate in my arms. I flew down to one of the old abandoned buildings and smashed myself right into it. I slammed myself a few times, until I started to bleed. Then I returned home. I was in a weakened state by the time I arrived. Mojo was waiting there for me.

"Where is the prisoner?" he demanded as I came in.

"Not now, Mojo?" My head was starting to hurt, and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"You will talk?" Mojo shouted. "Where is Power Puff Buttercup?"

"She sucker punched me and escaped," I said.

"And how did you do that without her powers?" he demanded to know.

"She got your stupid little bracelet off her arm, and when I wasn't looking..."

"You let her escape!" he shouted. "Curses!"

I just rolled my eyes and stomped off to my room. Somehow I hated being there. She was gone, even though I could feel that she wasn't. All I could think of was how it felt making love to her. I knew I wanted to do it again. That night I fell asleep with my dreams filled with nothing but her.

**Well, that the end of this one. I just had to write this extended version. I hope you liked it. There's more to this. Story continues in First Date.  
**


End file.
